Revealing The Truth
by MoRack1122
Summary: With Palmer's wedding approaching Tony realizes that as he gets older the thought of marriage and kids is slowly slipping away from him. He sees the only choice that he has wanted is only a matter of words away.
1. Chapter 1

_The night before Palmer's wedding…..around 11 o'clock at night…._

Tony sat at home, not knowing what to do. He wanted to call Ziva, asking if she wanted a ride to the wedding, but what if she already had one. What if she wanted to go alone, or what if she was waiting for Tony to ask _her? _What if she was waiting for _him _to bring up how they felt about each other? He lied there on the couch, phone in hand still not sure what to do. He finally made his decision, opened up his phone, and began to dial.

Ziva sat on her bed peering into her closet unsure of everything going on around her. She didn't know what shoes to wear for tomorrow big event, she didn't know why Tony had not yet called her and asked if she wanted a ride, she didn't know why she hid her feelings all this time from Tony.

She hadn't a clue to what was going on between those two anymore. She knew how much she loved Tony, but did Tony love her? Why did Gibbs have to punish them with rule # 12? The only thing it did was keep her and Tony from telling each other how they felt. While Ziva questioned her whole world she heard her phone ringing in the other room.

"David." She answered

"Ziva, hey it's Tony. I was wondering if you needed a ride to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure! What time is it again?" She asked even though she

"Two, so I'll pick you up around 1:30?"

"Ok, sounds good. Thanks Tony."

"You are very welcome sweet cheeks. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Tony."

Tony was finally relieved that he finally asked her; now all he had to do was ask Gibbs about rule # 12. Even know it was late he knew Gibbs would still be up, so he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door.

Gibbs was working in his basement when he heard his front door open, he looked at the clock, it was almost midnight who could it be? He scanned his brain to think who is constantly up this late, didn't take long to figure out who it was, Tony.

"Boss, you down here?" Tony called walking through the basement door.

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

Tony walked down the stair towards his boss and sat down on one of the old bar stools. Gibbs went to the dusty old bottle, poured two drinks, grabbed another bar stool, and headed towards DiNozzo. Tony just sat there spinning his cup around then, finally took a drink.

"It's midnight, you gonna talk or what?"

"Boss, well, it's, um, well-"

"DiNozzo…"

"Well…it…kinda breaks on of your rules…" Tony said hesitantly

"Does it involve a lawyer? Cause DiNozzo I taught you better than to date them girls…"

"No, it's about rule # 12…"

"Never date a coworker…and?"

"Well Boss, I can't hide my feelings any longer. I love Ziva and you're not gonna stop me from telling her! I didn't tell her when I shot Rivkin, I didn't tell her when I rescued her from the desert, and I still haven't told her after Ray tried to propose! She has to think I'm a fool!"

"DiNozzo-"

"No boss, no. Don't try to talk me out of it, it's gonna happen."

"Tony! I was going to say that you two are my kids, I can't see you two hurt anymore! Rule 51, Sometimes You're Wrong. There are exceptions, and I've been waiting for you to talk to me about this for years!"

"Really?" Tony asked shocked

"Yes, I told myself it was only a matter of time before it'd happen. I mean I look at you two and it reminds me of Shannon and I. You'd better do it quick though, a girl like that doesn't stay single long.

"Thanks Boss, I really appreciate it. Thanks for the drink, see you tomorrow."

Tony walked out of there with more confidence to talk about his feelings more than ever. He was ready to tell her how he felt. But it was just the wording that was going to kill him. When he got home he laid out his clothes and went to bed. That was the first night in awhile that he really got a good night sleep without his minding spinning. Ziva was his world, and with new confidence to tell her how he felt, he slept better than ever.

_The next afternoon… _

Ziva sat and stared at the clock as she thought about the night ahead of her. It was noon and she had to start getting ready if she was going to be ready by the time Tony got here. So, she put on some music, turned on the heat and got into the shower.

Ziva was amazed at the things that went through her mind while she was in the shower. She thought g how she could talk to Tony, and how the wedding is going to be, if Tony would think that she looked nice in her dress.

Tony lied there in his bed excited about the day ahead of him. Even though today was going to be a emotional day for him, he was still excited to finally get everything off his chest. Rule # 5 was playing in his head _you don't waste good._ Tony and Ziva together were good; they couldn't waste what they had or will have. It was 1 o'clock already and Tony was only showered, if he was going to be a Ziva's in an hour he'd better hurry up.

Tony was now nervous. Well more than nervous more like petrified! Now everything that was about to happen was setting in. He drove over to Ziva's who was only about ten minutes away; he looked at the clock, 1:15. He was early; he'd get there in about five minutes so he was going to be early. That made him even more nervous. He was going to spill his feelings and he was early. He took a deep breath and gave himself a mental pep talk.

_Alright Anthony, we can do this. Just think of the outcome. You will be with the one you've wanted to be with for how long. You can do this. Yes, this is going to be hard, but we can do this!_

As his mental pep talk ended, his pulled into a parking spot outside Ziva's apartment. Tony took a deep breath, straightened his tie one last time, and stepped out of his car.

Ziva was rushing around her apartment trying to perfect everything. She looked at the clock, 1:20. She had ten minutes. She ran into the bathroom and continued making sure everything was perfect. She messed with her hair, pushing is from side to side, she made sure there were no flaws with her makeup. Then she heard a knock on the door. _Shit, _she thought. She ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. There was Tony straightening up his suit. Ziva took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Wow," Tony said standing there taking in her beauty, "you look gorgeous!"

"Why thank you Tony. You are looking quite handsome yourself." Ziva said trying to hide that she was blushing.

Tony was still standing there taking in all her beauty. She had her hair in the curls that he loved, her face completely flawless, and the dress fitted her perfectly. It was a light peach, a color that was for her; it came up above the knee, and was strapless. That night Ziva showed all her beauty.

Ziva put on her heels as she held on to Tony, slipped on her jacket and ran to the bathroom one more time. She just wanted to make sure that everything looked perfect. When she entered the room Tony was still giving her the sweetest smile.

"You ready?" Tony asked looking down at his watch.

"Um," she said checking herself for everything she needed, "Yes, I am."

Tony and Ziva made small talk the whole way to the wedding. They were laughing at old times, making fun of each other back and forth. To Ziva, it all felt right. This is how a relationship should be, not complicated. She could easily be open with Tony and he could do the same. Ziva just felt something in the depth of her heart, that tonight was just going to be the night that her and Tony would have their talk…

**I've been thinking about making one of these fan fictions for awhile so here it is! Hope you like it! Review please! I'll have the 'Talk' and wedding up in the next chapter! More reviews means more chapters! And they come faster! Thanks! **

**MoRack**


	2. Chapter 2

As they pulled into the church that Palmer was getting married in, Tony shut off the car and ran over to Ziva'a door to open it. He gave her a smile as he reached out his hand to help he up. She returned his smile. Tony couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. He was trying not to stare, but he couldn't help it. As they walked into the church Ziva grabbed Tony's arm. She did it hesitantly but once it was done, it felt so right. Tony was shocked at the notion, but still happy at the same time. They walked up to the second pew where the rest of the team was sitting. Ziva took her seat text to Abby and McGee. Next to them was Gibbs and Ducky. Tony's phone started to vibrate, he had a text message. Who could it be?

_Did you do what you asked me about yet? _It was from Gibbs. Tony looked down the pew and shook his head. Gibbs just nodded, and looked towards Palmer fidgeting waiting for Breena.

As the music started and everybody rose they saw Breena and her father Ed making their way down the aisle. Tony took a brief look towards Palmer. He was smiling ear to ear. Tony saw how happy he was, and he really knew that's what he wanted for him and Ziva. Ziva looked at Breena, she was glowing looking down at Jimmy. Ziva, wanted kids, wanted to get married, she wanted that moment in her dress taking Gibbs's arm looking down at Tony as she walked down the aisle. It's what every girl really wanted.

As the wedding ending and Palmer and Breena made their exist, Ziva took Tony's arm again as they walked out of the church and over to social hall for the reception. They took their seats at the "Team Gibbs Table" and waited for everyone else to come in. Abby ran over in her all black dress and hugged Ziva and Tony both.

"Ziva! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Abby." She said with a smile.

"Ziva will you come with me to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Abby." They said as they walked to the bathroom.

Gibbs came over and sat down by Tony. He gave Tony his signature look. Tony just dropped his head, not knowing what to say.

"Boss, I just don't know when to do it."

"You'll know when the time is right. You just have to be honest with her DiNozzo."

While Abby and Ziva were in the bathroom Abby could tell that Ziva was really primping. She had never seen Ziva so concerned about how she looked, she knew there was something cooking.

"Alright, spill." Abby said blocking Ziva from leaving the bathroom.

"Spill what Abby?"

"Tell me what's going on! I've never seen you so concerned about how you look before!"

"Well, this is a very special occasion Abby."

"Yes, but I saw the way you held on to Tony, _and _not to mention the way you were looking at him while Breena walked down the aisle. Ziva, you can tell me anything."

"I just want this to be a good night. I'm tired of hiding my feelings for Tony."

"I completely understand. Let's get back out there."

When Ziva walked out she saw Gibbs pat Tony on the back as he took he seat beside him. She couldn't help but to think if he was asking permission to break rule # 12. But she was still nervous about his answer. But she really didn't care what the answer was, she was going to tell Tony how she felt even if she had to force to listen, it was going to be said. She sat down next to Tony, and the announcer came on.

"I'm proud to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jim Palmer!" He said as the guest clapped and cheered.

Team Gibbs's table was very close to the head table. As Palmer and Breena made their rounds he first came over to their table. They Breena went around and hugged everyone and thanked them while Palmer talked to the team.

"I can't believe the Autopsy Gremlin is finally married." Tony said shaking Palmer's hand

"Thanks Tony…I think." Palmer said laughing.

"All I have to say if you ever need marriage advice, just don't go to Gibbs!" Tony said as the rest of the team laughed.

"Very funny DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a smile.

Soon after Palmer left they brought out the food. They had stuffed chicken breast with mashed potatoes, and asparagus. They all dug into the appetizing meal. Of course Tony had food on his face. He had mashed potatoes on his chin, and had no idea. Ziva just laughed and took her napkin and wiped off my chin. When Tony realized that he had food on his face, he was quite embarrassed. He just laughed it off but in his mind he was yelling at himself. _Come on DiNozzo! Really? You're trying to make her love you and you have food on your face? How dumb can you be?_

As they finished there meals, and the music started, and the Palmer and Breena's first dance was over the music continued to play. Ziva wondered when she could have her talk with Tony. Little did she know Tony was thinking the exact same thing.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Tony asked Ziva

"Sure." She said as she grabbed her purse.

Tony got up and pulled out her chair for her. Ziva was so pleased that Tony was being a total gentleman tonight. They walked over to the bar and Tony pulled out his wallet.

"Can I have a screwdriver?" Ziva asked the bartender

"And for you sir?"

"Can I have a bourbon?"

A short time later he brought back the drinks. Before Ziva could pay, Tony took money and gave it to the bartender. "Thank you so much Tony."

"You are very welcome Zi-vah." Tony said with his million dollar smile.

As they walked back to the tables, a slow song came on. It was Getting' You Home by Chris Young. Tony set down his drink and looked at Ziva. He gave her his best smile and stuck out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Ziva said setting down her drink and taking Tony hand out to the dance floor.

As Tony held Ziva he could feel the chemistry running through them like electricity. As the song progressed Tony could feel them slowly getting closer to each other. By the end of the song Ziva's head was on his shoulder. They both found themselves singing along to the song as it went on. Ziva felt like there was poison running through her veins. And that poison was Tony's love. When the song ended Tony pulled Ziva in for a hug. While doing so she kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we go somewhere where we can talk?" Tony asked as they broke apart.

"Sure." Ziva said as she got more nervous with every passing second.

Tony took Ziva's hand and they walked off the dance floor and headed outside. It was cold outside even though it was March, so Tony took off this jacket and put it on Ziva's shoulders. When Gibbs's saw them walking outside, there was only one thing on this mind, _atta boy DiNozzo._ When Tony finally found the perfect spot which happened to be under a beautiful tree. Tony took both of Ziva's hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"Ziva, I have never been open with you. And I should've done this a very long time ago. Ziva I have never had such a connection with a women in my life. When I touch you I feel like there is electricity running through my veins. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I saw Palmer today, looking at Breena the way he did as she walked down the aisle, that's the way I want to look at you for the rest of my life. I love you Ziva." Tony said finally getting everything off his chest.

"Tony, I am speechless. I was going to tell you the same thing. I love you too Tony." She said closing the space in between them.

Tony put his hand on the side of her face, pulling their faces closer together. Their lips met in the middle for a passionate kiss. The kiss sent chills down Ziva's body in the crisp March air. Tony was feeling all the passion running through his body. When they pulled back from each other for air they were all smiles. They just looks at each other and laughed. Tony felt such relief that he finally got everything off his chest. Ziva was still kind of nervous about rule 12 but she had Tony, and that's all that counts.

"Tony, I hate to explode our bubble but-"

"Burst our bubble sweet cheeks." Tony said with a small laugh.

"Whatever it is, but we still have to deal with Gibbs and his rule 12."

"Don't even worry about it my little ninja, already talked to him about it yesterday, he said we're the rules exception. He wants to see us happy."

"Tony, I love you so much!"

They walked back into the wedding hand in hand. Tony had a tight grip on her tiny hands with his interlaced fingers against hers. They went back to their table and sat down. Gibbs quickly came over to them.

"I'm proud of ya Tony. But no grab ass at work!" He said with a chuckle, with a hint of his infamous stare.

"No problem boss."

"I have to say DiNozzo, you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"Understood Boss."

They ended the night together completely in love. When they we're on their way home Ziva grabbed Tony's leg and said something Tony will never forget.

"Tony, stay the night with me."

"How could I say no?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Hoped you guys liked it! Review please! What will they do with their first night together? Reviews makes it come faster! :) I have to say I was so pleased with all the favorite story and story alerts! Thanks so much!**


End file.
